Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for placing a golf ball on a golf tee, particularly, an apparatus which automatically dispenses golf balls and positions each golf ball on a tee upon actuation of a release mechanism by the golfer.
Background of the Invention
Golfers typically spend many hours practicing to improve their game, particularly at the driving range. A golfer may hit fifty or a hundred golf balls during a practice session at the driving range. During each practice session, the golfer retrieves a golf ball from a bucket of golf balls and sets the golf ball on the tee after each swing. Between each swing, the golfer must move away from the tee to retrieve another golf ball from the bucket and place it on the tee in preparation for the next swing. Proper foot placement and position of the body relative to the tee is critical to the development of a proper golf swing. Minor changes in the golf stance may be the difference between a perfect drive down the fairway or slicing the golf ball into the trees. One disadvantage with manually placing the golf ball on the tee between each swing is that it requires the golfer to move away from the tee to retrieve another golf ball. The golfer must then place the ball on the tee and again position himself relative to the tee. If the golfer resumes his original stance, he may again mis-hit the ball.
The apparatus of the present disclosure aids the golfer in developing his golf swing by automatically placing a golf ball on the tee between each swing. The golfer may concentrate on his golf stance between ball placement on the tee and make minor adjustments to his stance over the ball with each swing until he has developed his golf stance and swing.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for dispensing and placing a golf ball on a golfing tee upon actuation of a release mechanism by the golfer.